Some Great Years to Remember
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: SEQUEL A Vacation to Remember. looks like everyone has settled down : SORAKAIRI


**Some Great Years to Remember**

**.sora x kairi.**

**.one x shot.**

**I'd hardly call it a sequel to**

**A Vacation to Remember**

**but I really don't have the time**

**or inspiration to make a chaptered**

**story. Therefore, I will leave you**

**with this. Sorry everyone! I wish I**

**could do more but I simply...can't**

**R&R**

The baby cooed as her mother bounced her up and down on her shoulder. The mother let out a sigh of contentment, happy to know the baby wasn't going to start bawling anytime soon.

She watched as two men carried in boxes to her small apartment. Their small apartment, should she say.

Her parents thought it completely and utterly wrong for her to be living with her boyfriend. Hey, she already had a baby, what were they worried about?

Another girl walked up to the mother, a wide grin plastered across her face, "Kairi, he's getting fussy!" She whined, bouncing a baby on her shoulder, "Why do I have to hold him?"

"Cause I have my hands full, I don't have four arms."

The other girl frowned, "Well why can't Selphie hold him?"

"Because I have my own baby to worry about and Tidus is bringing in boxes." Another girl pointed out, "Besides, three girls, three babies, we all pretty much look like moms here. Don't ruin the moment, Namine."

"But I'm not a mommy!" Namine whined.

"Don't whine, we've already got them doing it." Kairi giggled, referring to the babies they were holding.

They all watched as the two men tried to figure out how they were going to get the large couch through the doorway.

"That is so unfair you get to live with Sora." Selphie complained, "My mom won't let me live with Tidus. She said she wants me closer to home."

"Someone say my name?" A blonde boy grinned, walking up to the three girls. He gave Selphie a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hey little baby." he cooed, poking the baby girl on the end of her nose, "How's my favorite daughter doing?"

"She's doing great. Now if you wouldn't mind..." Selphie but their daughter in his arms, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"It's not hard to find, plumbing should work inside the house. I'm pretty sure they already turned the water on." Kairi smiled.

She really wished Olette could be there right now so she could see her getting her first house, but she was off somewhere with Hayner celebrating their engagement. Lucky girl.

Had it really only been a year that she had known these people? She felt like her and Tidus and Sora and the rest of the gang had grown up together.

Well, for the most part.

"Finally!" Namine exclaimed, "You're here, now take him before he starts crying again." She said, handing the son to Sora, "That little guy is so heavy."

"That or you're just weak."

"Sora! Why are you so mean?" Namine pouted, crossing her arms childishly over her chest, "Meanie face."

Sora merely stuck out his tongue, causing Kairi to roll her eyes.

"Grow up children." She scolded sarcastically.

"Awh you're gonna make such a great mommy!" Sora grinned proudly, "I'm gonna have the best wife on the planet."

"Wife?"

"Future event, planning ahead."

"Oh gotcha. So where's Roxas?" Kairi asked, tilting her head slightly.

Namine shrugged, "No idea. Now...I'm going to look at your new place!" She ran off, followed close behind by Tidus.

Sora wrapped his free arm around Kairi's shoulder, "So, you like our new first place?"

"It's kind of small for two kids don't you think?"

"Well we kind of bought it before we found out about you having twins. It'll all be fine though, it'll work for now."

"Yeah it will." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Come on, let's go inside."

---

"Aven! Alessa! Rain! Come on, lunch is ready!" The sound of feet rapidly running across the wooden floor above the women's head could be heard as three toddlers ran down the stairs.

"Mac and cheese!" They all screamed in delight as their bowls were placed in front of them at the table.

"Where's Auntie Rose?" Alessa asked, spooning a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Auntie Rose will be here in a minute." Kairi smiled. You could tell which two were hers out of the three. Mainly because Rain was a carbon copy of her mother, Selphie, only with blonde hair. Aven looked exactly like his father only with a pair of green eyes.

Sora insist they're from the paper boy.

Alessa looks like Kairi only with short brown hair. Same eyes, same features, same everything.

"Auntie Rose!" Aven screamed, jumping out of his seat and running to the girl in the entry way.

"Aven Maxon! You sit your butt down right now and finish your food!" Kairi ordered, pointing to his chair, "I worked long and hard on it!"

"But Mrs. Kairi, it's just mac and cheese." Rain pointed out, scratching her blonde hair, "Mommy says it's the easiest food to make in the world."

"Hey sissy!" A ten year old pink haired girl said, interrupting the conversation.

"Hey Rose, you want some mac and cheese?"

"Auntie Rose, can we go to the park?" Alessa asked, a smile wide on her lips, "You said you'd take us to the park!"

"You guys can go to the park after you finish your food."

"Yay!" All three kids chorused gleefully.

---

"I'm worried about the kids. What if..."

"They'll be fine Kairi. Namine and Roxas will take good care of them."

"Yeah but Namine's still a newly wed and she's preg and..."

"So! We're newly weds too! Shouldn't we be enjoying our honey moon and instead of worrying about the kids?"

"I know but still...Namine probably isn't feeling well and..."

"She said if she had any problems, Olette would be happy to take them and Selphie after that so would you please stop worrying? Selphie didn't worry about us when she left us with Rain."

"She should've."

"Kairi..." Sora whined, "We're on the nicest gummi ship in all the worlds and you're ruining it!"

"Sorry." She smiled, "You know how I am."

"I know, told you you'd make a great mother."

"I try."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sora."

--

**THE END!**

**I hope that was a good enough sequel**

**Hopefully that sums the ending of the other one up!**

**Review please?**


End file.
